<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come to Bed by exilefromlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768521">Come to Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife'>exilefromlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin is rescued from paperwork by Wrathion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come to Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem with being king was that one always wound up absolutely buried in paperwork. High King Anduin Wrynn had enough paperwork to form a mountain, despite multiple stacks being delegated to others such as Mathias Shaw and King Greymane, as well as several other notable personalities. Still, he had letters to read and respond to, trade agreements to sign, laws to review and enact, and all sorts of other kingly documents. He leans back in his chair and sighs.</p><p>Of course, it’s his own fault, having left Stormwind to its own devices for three days while Wrathion birthed their newest clutch. Anduin couldn’t bear being away from him just before or just after, so Genn had had to take over for a little while. It <em>did</em> have the benefit of occupying the old wolf’s time, distracting him from mourning the deaths of his family. The grandchildren helped a lot, as did Anduin’s children that came to visit, but he preferred to bury himself in work.</p><p>He’s dragged out of his thoughts when the door opens, revealing his silk-draped husband. He’d obviously been resting, silks meant only to give the illusion of modesty. Anduin smiles at the idea of his guards quickly averting their gazes. At least he was wearing sleep pants.</p><p>“Hello, my love.” Wrathion says as he hugs Anduin from behind. “Come to bed, you’ve been at it all day.”</p><p>He was definitely feeling more recovered from laying his eggs, the cooler fall breeze in Stormwind helping immensely. Anduin turns his head to kiss his husband. “Mm, is this your way of trying to seduce me?”</p><p>Wrathion shakes his head after returning the kiss. “As much as I love your cock, Anduin, if you put it anywhere near my cunt for the next week, I’ll kick you out of Blackrock.”</p><p>“You should have told me if you were still sore, Wrathion. I could help ease the pain.” He holds up a hand and his fingers spark with Light.</p><p>The dragon gives him a dry look. “You’re just trying to get those in me.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I’d heal you while I was there.” Anduin turns and kisses along Wrathion’s jaw, making the dragon purr before he catches himself and dances out of Anduin’s reach. “If you tell me you don’t want it, I won’t try again until you ask. I <em>do</em> want to keep kissing you, however.”</p><p>“Hmm.” The dragon considers, stepping closer again and stacking papers out of the way. He’s quiet, thinking, as he does so, but when he turns around, Anduin can tell he won’t be saying no. “Show me how you’d make me feel better.”</p><p>“Did you lock the door?”</p><p>“I’m insulted, Anduin, you act as if this is the first time we’ve done this in here. Honestly!” He smiles at Anduin, eyes twinkling. “Show me?”</p><p>Anduin stands and crowds Wrathion against his desk, helping him sit. He heals him first, knowing that if he didn’t, the dragon <em>would</em> be hurt by what he plans. That’s never been part of the game they play. Once his husband settles more firmly onto the desk, he makes a show of summoning the Light to his fingers and holds them up in front of the dragon.</p><p>“I’m going to use these on you, carefully, slowly, easing in so gently that you’re going to beg me to fuck you with them.” Wrathion’s eyes darken as Anduin continues. “I’m going to make you come around them while I jerk your cock and make you cry out my name. Then I’m going to take you to our chambers and have my feast. Yes?”</p><p>“<em>Yes.”</em> Wrathion chokes out, hands gripping the edge of the desk hard. “On one condition.”</p><p>“Name it.”</p><p>“I get you all to myself tomorrow.”</p><p>It’s tempting, so damn tempting, but the kingdom needs him. An idea comes to mind. “I’ll have to send for Varian, Atraxia, and Turalia. Genn can teach them how to do the paperwork of a kingdom.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“Good, now, where were we?” Anduin moves his hand to rest between his husband’s legs. He can already feel him soaking through the silk pants and gives the dragon a look. “All this already?”</p><p>“Mm.” He spreads his legs wider and unties the waistband of the pants, giving Anduin access to them. “I can’t help it, you’ve always had this effect on me.”</p><p>The king grins at him and slides his hand into the pants, fingers gentle as they glide through Wrathion’s slick. “If anything I do hurts, you have to tell me.”</p><p>“I will.” He replies, already breathless.</p><p>“Good.” Anduin kisses him as his middle finger slips into him. He’s careful not to press against his walls, having made that mistake after the first clutch, so he just thrusts in and out idly as Wrathion moans. “Will you want a second, or is that going to be too much?”</p><p>“No, one is plenty, thank you for asking.” He leans back to watch, but scowls when the pants block his view. Anduin chuckles and withdraws his finger to divest him of the offending garment.</p><p>“May I touch your cock?” The blond asks as his finger thrusts back inside. As soon as Wrathion nods, Anduin rubs against his clit with his thumb, drawing a gasp from the dragon.</p><p>He keeps the pace slow and easy, finger not delving as deeply as it would normally. His dragon murmurs his appreciation into another kiss, one hand gripping the back of Anduin’s neck firmly. Anduin smiles into the kiss when Wrathion begins to purr again. He moves his own free hand to wrap around his husband’s back and summoning a bit more power to place there. Carrying the eggs was always hell on the dragon’s back regardless what form he was in.</p><p>“Mm, thank you, that’s much better.” Wrathion says softly. “You can go faster now.”</p><p>“Okay.” The king has always been good at following directions--when they suited him, anyway--and speeds his movements until his husband’s grip tightens on his neck. Anduin kisses his jaw. “Close?”</p><p>“Mm, yeah, just a little more.” Wrathion says, purring louder. “Mm, oh, Anduin--”</p><p>He feels the dragon begin to tremble and presses just a little harder on his clit, pushing him over the edge with a broken exhale. Anduin strokes him through it until he loosens around his finger, then he carefully withdraws. He cups Wrathion’s cheek with his clean hand and kisses him softly. “You’re right, I think it’s time I came to bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>